


To Ashes

by Oricalle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Burning, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Plot Just SAD, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Laegjarn is burning away.





	To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this story focuses entirely on death, with themes involving an abusive father and immolation.

The last thing she ever saw was pity from an enemy.

Long ago, that would have infuriated Laegjarn. She would have gone to any lengths to prove herself, restore her honor, and bring glory to the kingdom of Muspell. 

It was almost comical how unimportant that all seemed now, as she lay on the warm slate that made up Surtr’s palace. The first thing the fire took from her was her sight, and as she lay in an endless burning void, she tried to stop thinking about what it would take next.

Her mind drifted as she tried to focus on something, as if tangible thought would stay Death’s hands.

Laevatein. Her wonderful, intelligent, brave little sister. Would Laevatein understand? Would she mourn, knowing Laegjarn sacrificed her life so that she could go on? Would she be scornful? Would Surtr’s teachings take hold and brand Laegjarn a failure, unworthy of any pity? A charred corpse.

Maybe. Laegjarn would never know, and it was in the midst of accepting that fact that she suddenly noticed the smell of molten rock disappear. The concept of smell was gone altogether now.

Laegjarn wanted to scream, to tell Laevatein she loved her, tell Fjorm she was sorry, and finally batter Surtr with the harshest words she could muster.

It was clear now, her father was a monster. She should have known, honestly, from childhood. Surtr had never shown anything but hatred for anyone, including his daughters. Laegjarn feared ever making a friend, for they were likely to end up ashes. Better that she contained his wrath. 

There was a time, not long ago, when she believed that Surtr’s cruelty was necessary. She had learned to live by the rule of might, for that was the way of Muspell. The weak died, but the strong prospered. This was the only way a nation could be run, and her father was a martyr for taking up the charge of a monster.

When she had been captured by the Order Of Heroes, she had met many among their ranks hailing from different worlds, and not one of them seemed to share the philosophy. Slowly she realized the truth.

It never had to be this way.

But it was too late now. The smooth surface of the stone was gone, and Laegjarn couldn’t feel anything anymore. Soon the taste of ash in her mouth faded, and she knew she was in her final moments by the lonely crackling of distant magma. Floating in a featureless expanse, an intolerable heat radiating from her chest, the eldest princess of Muspell contemplated the afterlife.

If it existed, she wouldn’t be welcome. 

Cultures all over Zenith believed in an afterlife where the righteous and good spent eternity in paradise, reunited with the ones they’d lost.

Her sword had served exclusively the commands of Surtr, a fact she couldn’t deny. Niu was stained with the blood of rebels, those who had tried to stop her father’s madness. Laegjarn had cut them down, believing all the while that it was necessary. Not even that, that it was righteous.

That it was good.

As the hissing of the magma started to fade, Laegjarn’s last thoughts were a rushing stream, forcing their way through whatever remained of her body.

Please, let Laevatein be safe.

Please, let Surtr be defeated.

Please, let Fjorm and her siblings forgive her.

Please, let her soul at least get to rest.

Please.

Please.

please

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, still super sad about leggo my eggo's death in the year 2019
> 
> This is very short, but I just wanted to try and capture some of those emotions in text. I hope it worked out.
> 
> (She deserved better.)


End file.
